


Picnic

by Tea_is_not_leaf_juice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_is_not_leaf_juice/pseuds/Tea_is_not_leaf_juice
Summary: The vibrations weren't terribly strong. Just enough to tease. Armin knew he could restrain his orgasm until Jean got back from the car with their picnic basket, which he'd claimed he'd forgotten. Armin knew better. Jean had obviously been planning this, but he didn't mind. Their relationship was unique. They had both wanted to explore different parts of their sexuality so they had decided to take their relationship to the next level and take turns coming up with different kinky scenarios to play out. Sometimes it was as simple as a new toy, or an elaborate construct. This time they were exploring humiliation with Armin as the submissive and Jean as his Dom.





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Kinktober 2017 day 5. The original prompt was humiliation, but I got a little carried away. XD   
> I hope you enjoy!

The vibrations weren't terribly strong. Just enough to tease. Armin knew he could restrain his orgasm until Jean got back from the car with their picnic basket, which he'd claimed he'd forgotten. Armin knew better. Jean had obviously been planning this, but he didn't mind. Their relationship was unique. They had both wanted to explore different parts of their sexuality so they had decided to take their relationship to the next level and take turns coming up with different kinky scenarios to play out. Sometimes it was as simple as a new toy, or an elaborate construct. This time they were exploring humiliation with Armin as the submissive and Jean as his Dom.

Jean had planned a picnic lunch by a wooded trail on the side of a mountain. It was actually a pretty secluded area, but it was still outside and in a public place. Anyone could walk by and see Armin with his hands cuffed behind his back and his fly open. Armin wasn't completely exposed. His erection was still trapped in the frilly panties Jean had bought for him and had him put on, along with the vibrating butt plug that morning. 

Armin had been instructed to sit against a tree with his eyes closed, pretending he was asleep. Once he was in position, Jean had gone the extra mile of tying the laces of Armin's boots together and placing the vibrator remote control between Armin's legs, just under his balls. Armin had to be careful. If he squirmed too much, he could accidentally inch the wheel of the controller to a higher setting. Jean had also told him that if someone did come by, he wasn't allowed to speak to them, and if they should decide to touch him or play with him in any way, Armin was to let them. 

He didn't say anything at the time, but Armin knew he had expressly told Jean that he didn't want anyone else to be a part of their games, except for a small list of people he trusted. Random strangers were certainly not on the list. He honestly assumed that Jean had only said that to heighten his arousal and make him a little anxious. Jean was probably hiding behind a tree just watching anyway. 

“Hey, Armin! Whatcha doing?” 

Armin's eyes snapped open at the sound of Eren's voice and he stared in shock into emerald green eyes. He almost opened his mouth to speak, but remembered Jean's instructions just in time. His mind reeled as he watched Eren closely. His best friend was wearing an expression Armin had never seen before, and Armin couldn't figure out why Eren just so happened to be walking by right as he was in the middle of one of his sex games with Jean. Eren had been on Armin's small list of people who were allowed to participate. Armin had written him down because he was a trusted friend, but also because he was certain that Jean would never ask Eren to participate. Yet here Eren was, eyeing Armin's pale pink button-down shirt, his white short shorts, and the sugar pink lacy panties. 

“That's um... some interesting hiking gear you've got on.” Eren licked his lips and reached into his pocket. “So I ran into Jean on my way here and he asked me to give you these to put on.” He pulled out a pair of silver and black nipple clamps to show to Armin. “But since you're tied up, I guess I'll have to put them on for you.” 

Armin watched anxiously with a pink face as Eren bent down in front of him and started unbuttoning Armin's shirt. Armin wanted to protest, but he didn't want to disobey Jean's orders. As much as he didn't want Eren to see his matching pink bra, he was also extremely aroused now. He could feel his cock leaking inside his panties, wetting the front. 

“This is cute.” Eren smiled as he gently snapped the front of Armin's bra, causing Armin to moan softly. “Oh, you liked that!” Eren did it again, earning a louder moan. “I was going to just take your bra off to put these clamps on, but now I think I'll leave it on.” Eren thought out loud as he finished unbuttoning Armin's shirt and slipped it off his shoulders along with Armin's bra straps. 

It took everything Armin had not speak. He had so many questions. Did Jean intentionally plan this or did Eren really just happen to be out for a hike on the exact same trail, over an hour away from home? Was Eren actually enjoying what he was doing? He seemed to be. Did Eren secretly harbor feelings for Armin, or was this purely a sexual interest? How far was Eren going to take this? Without using his safe word, Eren could really take this as far as he wanted. Armin had never said that the people they included in their games couldn't have sex with him. Armin wanted to ask, but he knew the anticipation and humiliation was part of Jean's plan and he didn't want to ruin it. 

“You know Jean told me you weren't allowed to talk unless you used the safe word. I just want you to know that I'll respect it no matter what, but I really hope you don't want to use it.” Eren said as he pulled down the cups of Armin's bra and gently circled one nipple and then the other before placing the clamps on. 

Armin moaned as the slight pain increased his sensitivity all over. The vibrations in his ass were still just a tease, but he was starting to have a hard time resisting his orgasm. Everything about this scenario was perfect. The risk of being caught outdoors, Eren finding out about the sex game, and discovering how erotic he could be. Armin had never planned on sharing this side of himself with Eren, but it was slowly being revealed in the most compromising way Armin could think of. He felt humiliated but curious, and very aroused. 

“He also told me that you weren't allowed to orgasm, but that I could do whatever I wanted to you,” Eren smirked as he fixed Armin's bra straps and then leaned in close to Armin's ear. “I've always wanted to watch you come undone by me. You have no idea how hard I am for you right now.” He whispered and then gently nibbled on Armin's earlobe. “I'm gonna make you come over and over again and you'll have to tell your boyfriend that you couldn't control yourself.” 

Armin shivered at Eren's words and moaned when he felt a hand rub the outside of his panties, stroking his cock. Armin had never felt Eren's hands touching him there before and he craved more of it. He wanted Eren to reach inside his panties and touch his flesh. He wanted it so much he bucked up into Eren's hand, and accidentally increased the intensity of the vibrations in his butt plug. 

“Uhng! Ha! Fu...” Armin gasped. He didn't say any words, but he got dangerously close to swearing. 

Eren looked curiously at Armin for a moment when he heard the vibrations. He hadn't noticed them until just then. “Are you wearing a vibrator?” He asked and didn't hesitate to put his hand all the way down Armin's panties. He moved passed Armin's cock and balls to get to his asshole and was not disappointed when he felt the base of the vibrating plug. In the process, his hand triggered the controller to increase the vibrations once again, causing Armin to cry out in pleasure. 

“Well, this is a nice surprise,” Eren smirked when he discovered the little pink wheel that dictated how much stimulation Armin could feel in his ass. He grinned as he moved the wheel up slowly, watching Armin squirm in the dirt, staining his white shorts. 

Armin moaned loudly, unable to hold back as the vibrator pressed perfectly on his prostate while Eren controlled the speed. He wasn't going to hold out. He was going to cum and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Suddenly, the vibrations stopped and Armin looked up at Eren in confusion. “I won't make you cum if you say my name,” Eren smirked down at Armin who was panting and beginning to sweat. 

Armin whimpered. He was just on the verge of orgasm when Eren took away his pleasure. He wasn't sure if he was relieved he didn't break Jean's rule or upset that he was denied his release. He flopped over on the ground and tried to focus on the positive when he felt the vibrations start up again. 

“Didn't you hear me? I said that if you say my name, I won't make you cum.” Eren smirked and shut the vibrator off again. He was having fun teasing Armin and making him choose. Jean said that he could. In fact, Jean had told Eren to try to get Armin to talk and orgasm. Jean had explained their game to Eren and Armin's limits when he asked Eren to participate. Eren had thought that it was a little strange that Jean was requesting something like this from him, but Eren wasn't about to turn down an opportunity like this. 

Armin shook his head, indicating that he would not speak, and Eren started up the vibrations again. Armin moaned as he quickly neared orgasm for the second time. He tried to distract himself from the pleasure by thinking of something disgusting, but as soon as Eren put his hand back down his underwear and started stroking him, Armin was back in the present. He came in Eren's hand, whimpering out, but not speaking a single word. 

“I wonder what Jean would think if he was here. If he saw you cum like this because of me, even after he told you not to.” Eren smirked as he turned the vibrator off again. He'd accomplished one goal. Now he just had to get Armin to talk. 

“I'd probably think that humiliation really is a bigger turn on for him than I thought,” Jean said as he approached Eren and Armin. 

Armin's head snapped up from the dirt and he stared at his boyfriend. He was about to open his mouth to say something when he remembered that Jean hadn't told him their game wasn't over yet. 

“This is definitely a side of Armin, I didn't know about.” Eren grinned. “I guess this means that my time with him is up since you came back.” He sounded disappointed. 

“I came back because I was tired of watching from a distance,” Jean replied honestly. “Why don't you strip him and figure out what hole you want to fuck. I want to jack off while I watch.” 

“Seriously!?” Eren's grin almost reached his eyes. “I'm so fucking hard right now!” 

Armin stared up at his boyfriend and his best friend. They were getting along for once, bonding over his humiliation kink? It was baffling to the blonde and he almost missed what they were talking about. It wasn't until Jean handed Eren the keys to his handcuffs that Armin mentally caught up. 

Armin felt Eren roll him over so he could unlock the cuffs, while Jean laid out a blanket. Together, Jean and Eren picked Armin up and placed him on the blanket. Armin didn't speak as Eren pulled his shirt off and unhooked his bra before rolling him onto his back again. 

“God, Armin... You're so sexy!” Eren smirked as he bent down to kiss Armin's lips and flick his nipple clamps. 

Even though the vibrator was off, Armin was getting hard quickly in this new compromising position. He could see Jean watching them as Eren started kissing down his neck and chest. He wanted to moan because it felt good, but he was embarrassed to do it in front of his boyfriend. When Eren got down to the top of his pants, he pulled them down gently, but quickly to reveal Armin's erection and waxed balls. Eren spread Armin's legs and reached between them to press on the butt plug. 

Armin moaned as Eren wiggled the plug and started to pull on it. Armin was well lubed, and the plug began to come out slowly. He whimpered, embarrassed for Eren to see the most intimate part of him with Jean stroking himself off while he watched. 

“Eren's about to see how much of a butt slut you are.” Jean grinned as Eren pulled the large plug out. 

“Shit! Armin, this was inside you the whole time?!” Eren gasped as he laid the pink silicone on the blanket beside Armin. It was thicker than his wrist. 

“Yeah... You won't need to prepare him or anything. Just lube up.” Jean tossed Eren a travel sized tube of anal lube 

Armin's face was on fire with humiliation as Eren spread his cheeks apart to look at his gaping hole. He closed his eyes as Eren pressed three lubed fingers into him at once. He was still a little oversensitive from the vibrations, but he moaned as if it was the first time he had been touched. 

“Want me to use a condom?” Eren asked Jean as he unbuttoned his own pants and pulled his cock out. 

“Nah. Cum inside him. He likes that.” Jean replied, watching Armin's face turn crimson. “He likes to be fucked hard and fast too, so you don't have to hold back.” 

Eren nodded enthusiastically and lubed up his cock before lining himself up with Armin's hole. “You're such a little whore, aren't you?” He whispered in Armin's ear as he pushed in. 

Armin moaned loudly as Eren penetrated him. He couldn't believe he was actually having sex with his best friend. He couldn't believe how much Jean was enjoying him having sex with his best friend. 

“Damn, Armin you still feel tight even after that huge plug!” Eren moaned as he started a quick, hard pace. He listened carefully to his partner's moans and eventually figured out where to aim for Armin's prostate. He hit it every time from that moment on, enjoying the noises Armin made but wishing the blonde would say his name. 

“Say my name, Armin,” Eren growled lowly as he gripped the base of Armin's cock. “Say it, or I won't let you cum!” 

Armin's eyes flew open. He'd been enjoying the way Eren as rocking into him and he felt like he was almost on the verge of another orgasm when Eren's grip halted his chances. 

“I'll fuck you until I'm satisfied and then make you take the vibrator again, but I won't let you cum.” Eren threatened. 

Armin looked up at Jean for permission, but his boyfriend had his head thrown back as he masturbated over them. “Mmmm...” Armin moaned, not sure what to do. The situation was becoming too overwhelming and he just wanted to orgasm already. “If Jean decided to punish him for it later, so be it. 

“Eren! Eren, Eren, Eren!” Armin practically screamed. 

“Fuck, Armin!” Eren cried as he shot his load into Armin's asshole. 

“L-let me cum! Please!” Armin begged. Eren still hadn't let go of him even after he'd pulled out. 

“I said you could cum, but I didn't say when.” Eren grinned as Jean took his place between Armin's legs. 

“Keep holding him, Eren. It's my turn.” Jean grinned. He'd been waiting all day for this moment, and Eren had performed surprisingly well and followed all of his instructions. He was even considering inviting Eren to play with them again in the future. 

“Jean! Jean, please let me cum!” Armin was starting to cry in frustration as Jean pushed into him. 

Jean searched Armin's face for a moment before deciding to keep going. This wasn't the first time Armin had cried during sex, and he hadn't used his safe word. Jean knew that when Armin got emotional, he was reaching his limit, but that he also enjoyed coming close to his limit. 

“Tell me how much you like being humiliated,” Jean demanded as he started thrusting into his boyfriend. 

“I...I really like it. A lot.” Armin whimpered. He could barely speak through his pleasure. 

“Do you want to do this again?” Jean asked as he quickly found his rhythm. 

“Yes!” Armin gasped breathlessly. 

“Should I invite Eren to play again?” 

“Yes!” 

“Say my name, Armin,” Jean demanded as he started to come close to his own orgasm. 

“Jean! Jean! Jean!” Armin screamed and felt Eren finally release him. He came hard into Eren's hand and his ass squeezed Jean's cock as his body tensed and relaxed as the waves of his orgasm washed over his body. 

Jean came a moment later, filling Armin with even more cum. When he pulled out, he and Eren both looked down at their combined work. Armin's body was pink and sweaty with exertion. He was panting hard and looked completely worn out and sated with their mixed cum leaking from his asshole.

“That was the most intense sex I've ever had,” Eren commented as he put himself away. “I can't even imagine how good he feels.” 

“He's been wanting to try humiliation for a while now, but I wanted to get better at the whole Dom thing before we did this. Thanks for your help.” Jean said honestly as he pulled out a fresh pair of clothes for Armin and some baby wipes to clean him up. 

“Anytime. Seriously.” Eren replied as he watched Jean take care of Armin tenderly while his best friend laid there quietly and let him. 

“I think he'd be disappointed if it didn't take you up on that. And your body isn't a boner killer, so I'm okay with it.” Jean smirked. 

“Well... Your cock isn't as ugly or tiny as I thought it was either.” Eren quipped. 

“Help me get him back to the car, and I'll pretend I'm not insulted.” Jean retorted but smiled at Eren anyway. He wasn't about to admit that half the reason he got off to Armin being fucked, was because he secretly found Eren attractive too. 

“Sure thing.” Eren agreed and proceeded to work with Jean to pack everything up. He was looking forward to potential future opportunities already.

"Thank you. Thank you, both." Armin said sleepily and smiled as Jean and Eren worked together to wash and dress him. He felt special and loved and couldn't think of a more enjoyable picnic.


End file.
